A Gaara and lee love story
by 2much4dis
Summary: A gaara lee love story since there ain't none. I hope you like. GaaLee SasuNaru. theres some KakaIru. I am telling you that this is not that heavy of a lemon. maybe a lime, but theres yaoi...DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**GAARA N LEE**_

_**The desert rose meets the hidden lotus…**_

'_**L' Frank**_

'_This has got to be some practical joke, some one has got to e shitting me…' lee thought _

"_Rock lee you've been chosen as the liaison to the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand affirmed." Tsunade read the S ranked mission as if it were a D rank mission to some kids._

"_B-b_but I do not get a choice in this I just have to serve as liaison to him of all people.!!!"_

_She slammed her fist into the desk till multiple cracks showed up "Please Lee you are a jounin Liaison for the village hidden in the leafs Act like one! Do not drag personal affairs into this, there for if you have any problems avoid talking to him personally for the next two months or so and lock your door when you sleep and shower." Tsunade scolded_

"_But b-but I …"_

_You are dismissed. "Oh and lee, make absolute sure that the Kazekage has a grand time while he is here for the rebuilding of the gaikyuki square." She warned not reminded._

_XXXXXXXXXXXGAALEEXXXXXXX  
_

That was only this morning…

"Huh oh gods here me cry…" He frowned as the car to pick up their special guest arrived in front of the group of ANBU protecting him. Among them were Leann and Neji the leaders of said crew.

"Be careful sir Kazekage watch your step." They warned as he work through the crowd to the car.

Gaara had gotten … well if possible more handsome he had

'pull it together lee this is business what we had is over and through with and that should be all' "Good afternoon sir Kazekage I am Rock lee and I will be serving as your liaison for the next two months any thing you need just come to me." Lee said with a bow acting informal

Gaara just grunted and moved on got into the car 'feew he actually can be looking past me breaking up with him'

"Are you getting in, _love_?" Gaara asked dully as ever.

"Lo- Lo-Love sir, please leave persona-"lee stuttered

"I'm hungry and tired and I'd like to take a shower so please lets go love" Gaara interrupted

'This was going to be the toughest mission yet' Lee thought

_**As we pulled up to the house…**_

We were there the ninja in the other car were rushing to get his stuff as long as his siblings stuff into the house and situated.

Lee showed them around and finally with out even noticing the had ended up all alone in the room that Gaara was to occupy.

'Get outta here lee it screams rape me X!' lee thought "And this is were you'll be occupying sir call me if you need any-" he was cut of by the sand that wrapped around his body gently trapping him to the wall.

"Why'd you leave me Lee?" Gaara asked as he smothered lee with his own body. "You said You loved me but you left me with a goodbye a cold place in bed and my heart. So tell me why? Why'd you leave me?" His voice rough but he was Gaara and he never let too much emotion slip.

"Gaa- Gaara I was…tired." I started

He grinded his hips to mine and leaned in to whisper into lee's ear "I got hard the moment I walked through the car door lee… I don't now what you mean by you were tired but by the end of these two months you will be and I will own you again and you will be coming back with me." He husked

'_This will be a long two months' _Lee warned into his head.

_**XXXXI CAN'T DO THIS FOR TWO MONTHS!!!XXXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**XXXCHAPTER TWOXXX**_

"'Y-you don't own me, not now nor ever have you owned me Gaara!" Lee shot back weakly

"Own you? I always owned you Dumb ass…"Gaara warned

"Gaara sir Kazekage you're here on important business, please, do not do what you are thinking. It will ruin what we work so hard to establish!!!" Lee shouted in a final attempt to stop this before it went too far.

"It's already too far Lee, I had to wait three years for you. I had to sit there and try to manage a country without you…I had to wait three years to show you what I was going to do that day that day you called it off. I was going to of course make love to you, long and hard. Then I was going to nurture you and tell you I love you then after a long day for the both of us, and three years of commitment I was going to propose…to you…lee." With that a silver ring with the biggest diamond that Lee had ever seen appeared out of the sand. "Three mother fucking years of getting over you…and I never could it why your coming back with me at the end of this, as my fiancé and you will belong to me again Lee." Gaara said in finality squeezing his prey.

"If that's a challenge Gaara I'm willing to except but like I said I'm not yours and never was. But Gaara I love you are powerful words use them with improperly and it's as weak as a hug… I loved you and perhaps am still in love with you but I was tired of it all…of waiting for apparently for nothing. Each day it was like living a lie: empty I love you's, secrets, fear, and apprehension. Gaara I was tired of living a in a dead relationship being the only one in love in it. That's why." Lee finished.

Gaara glared at his ex lover "But I…did love you" He added.

"You have two months, prove it then." Lee challenge

"Is that a bet?"

"It's a challenge!!!"

The sand spiraled around him and was under his clothes in a second '_Damn!!! They just had to give the shukaka back to him' _he thought miserably his clothes were forced of and his underwear was peeled off and the sand held him upside down and naked.

"w-wait Gaara like I said doing this against my will is rape and you don't want to do anything to loose the trust of the Hokage." Lee warned not really wanting to stop but his mind screamed stop.

"I'm not doing anything against your will, Lee, you want this." Gaara husked.

"You-you have no idea what I like you sadistic-"Gaara cut him off with a kiss.

Okay I know this chapter was short but know that I'm old enough that when my mother tells me wrap it up and go to bed I do…sorry. Please review and I want to make a Naruto sasuke fic too.

Vote on these ideas sasuke is a senior with his senior friends and Naruto is a freshman with his freshman friend. He get into a bet and ends up caught and has to do some favors to get the sadistic freak sasuke off his case…or Naruto hates sasuke for leaving the village and sukiko promised to kill him will he take a rasengan for the one he loves/hates?

Please review and vote.


	3. Chapter 3

XXXCHAPTER THREEXXX

Gaara and lee

By 'l' frank

Okay first off, I'm sorry I should have updated this the Thursday it was written. Cause that was when I wrote this, but on paper. Well I keep getting reviews and I felt bad…especially being as that this is my favorite couple from Naruto…{weep} forgive me I should be ashamed.

Disclaimer: I don't own sad fully or Gaara and lee'd be humping every opportunity they got.

~indicates characters P.O.V.~

~Rock Lee~

Getting Gaara to stay in his room for the last two days was harder then the first time I used the hidden lotus.

Locking the door didn't help much, cause with the shukaku spirit back, he can use sand second nature again. I'd wake up with him inside and the doors still locked. But that wasn't the worst of it, taking baths was. XD in fact anything that involves no clothing was a bit more dangerous. Plus I was extremely tired. When he does manage t get passed my defenses, which is every time, he wore me out.

Yesterday, after dropping said Kazekage off at the meeting (And much groping from him too) I went train to release pent up hostility. Such I was taught by the great Gai sensei. I got done and decided to take a bath in a near by lake before the Kazekage could get out of the meeting. But much to my mortification and to my surprise the meeting got out early and the red head of both my dreams and nightmares came to find **me. **

Gaara and water do not mix. When we were together he never swam; but apparently things have indeed changed since our relationship three years ago. Leaving him naked and swimming along side me.

It ended in another work out for my abstinence; which I lost…cruelly. My ass was literally on the line in such fights.

When was he going home?

Not only was he screwing me physically, but he had a funny way of saying thing that would screw with me mentally while doing it.

XXXlaterXXX

I sighed and walked up to the girl who was to give me the papers that I needed to go over with Gaara. The brown hair, Chinese women turned around and smiled, "well if it isn't rock lee?" Ten Ten said with a smile.

"Ten ten…" I saw astonished.

"Well, was up team mate? Haven't heard from you in a while. I heard you paired up with Gaara…uh…"

"For two months, might I add!!!" I said sadly. She laughed and sat down. "well you know how it is, being a jounin liaison. But its not all that bad, Gaara's been keeping things completely professional!!! And you know I die for my duties to the village!!!" she smiled awkwardly. I was to caught up in the fire of youth.

She smiled and complemented my youth, "thank you Ten Ten, I hope that Neji and you are okay lately. And that Kami-sama is giving you something to vent out your youthful spirits" I take her hand into mine and smile.

"Well you know, just about every Chunin and jounin are busy handling this new Ninja together program and the new G. square being build. it actually a perfect activity to vent out my youthful spirit as well as Neji. You know those ANBU they're always busy…" she snorted. "Me and Neji are fine by the way…"

she leaned into my neck "Hey, lee…Is that a hickey…so you finally decided to move on after us?"

I look at her stern even though my face felt on fire (I had to be bright red by now) "No, No Ten Ten it's a bruise I swear! You think to much into these things!!!" I yelled.

"On your neck? Come on lee how dense do you think I am?" She kissed my cheek and smiled, "I am happy lee, I hate to see you alone"

"T-Thanks Ten Ten, for caring. But-"

"Rock Lee," a stern recognizable voice said dangerously low.

"Hmm…" I turn around to see…Gaara standing there mad.. Anger is written plainly on his expression.

No, No, No, not angry possessive Gaara. He'd said he'd changed and I believed him; he couldn't be doing this.

"Good evening Kazekage-sama, how were you this morning?" Ten Tens greeting went unnoticed, or more like uncared for as he stalked toward me…

"G_Gaara its not what it appears"

"Lee, don't refer to him so formally you don't go out anymore…please excuse him sir" ten ten begged.

He stopped in front of me and looked straight down at me, damn, and I remember a time were I had to look down to him. Everything was changing.

"Lee, were leaving." He said in finality. Ten Ten probably thought he was mad cause I was late to pick him up. Which he probably was pissed about but no, that was not the reason for this anger.

"But-but I am not finished talking to ten-"

"I said 'we are leaving…'" he growled.

"Gaara sir I am sorry he was late it was my fault entirely, I held him here with conversation. I delayed him." Ten Ten said with a bow.

"Shut up," he said coldly and turned back to me and narrowed his eyes, "Why'd you kiss her?"

Possessive Gaara…

"Gaara, that's it! I am leaving before you drag Ten Ten into this!!! I would also like to Speak with you once we get home!" I yell finally beating that possessiveness into its corner.

He looks at Ten Ten once more before dragging me to the car; I mouth a 'sorry' to he before he throws me in and we leave.

XXXIN THE CARXXX

"-so we will have thirty ninja from each village, stationed…" I look up and noticed he hasn't blinked for awhile.

"What is it now?"

"Do you like her?"

"You are not making any sense Gaara."

"Who was it?"

"Seriously, what?"

"who was it?" He emphasized each word with a squint of his eyes.

"Who was _WHO?_" I am loosing my patience, I am actually considering quitting. me. Quitting.

"Don't play dumb with me. Ten Ten said you were with someone two years go, after we broke up. So who the hell is it so I can rip their head off for touching you." He growled.

Okay I know I should be scared, mad, a little worried at least. But for some reason (Much to my mortification) I was hard at this little show of extreme Gaara possessiveness to the extreme. But I decide to hide it in anger.

"Gaara, what we had is over!!!" I yell.

"oh, is it now?" Sand surrounded me and pulled me face to face with him.

"you are so selfish you move on just like that, while I fight fellings for you for three years. And…I still love you…Nobody else can have you; you're mine! Listen Lee, if I see you with somebody else I'll kill them and cripple you…seriously…do you understand?"

I nodded my head slowly, as tears bent up on the side of my eyes.

"And to mark you as mine," his mouth latched on to my neck and sucked hard. I would have hickeys alright, marks that scarred me just like he'd marked my heart.

I feel like crying, like quitting and running away, like dieng. I feel like trying to avoid my fate, my sudden fate with Gaara; am I destined to die belonging to Gaara?

His hand peals my shirt off and he starts licking down my body, I gasp once he reach my pants. He yanks those off and pulls my hips so I could be sitting nude in his lap.

He bit me and started to undo his pants; he pulled out his erect cock and gasped when I put my hands around it. What was I doing, I should be wanting to rip his dick off not suck it.

But I found myself kneeling in between his knee's and giving him the blowjob that I half been praying for. He was holding onto my bob cut and groaning in sinful pleasure.

"Enough," he lifted me back into his lap and sucked at my chest. He pulled my hips up and pulled me over his fat erect member. He pushed the head in and let go so that gravity could do the rests.

Ow sweet Kami-sama if this is wrong then let my heart be eternally swept away by him once more. let me die with him in me, let me live forever in sin.

"Lee, fuck…how do you stay so tight?" he hasped. I couldn't have answered him if I tried I was lost in my own bliss. He started to push my hips up and down making me ride him and then his other hand which had been holding me at a bruising grip.

Grasped my cock and started and to pump it as hard as he could while pulling and pushing me on his cock erratically. I was so close until he grasped my dick so hard I couldn't get blood to flow through it to come.

"Before I _allow you _the _privilege _to fucking come, you tell me your _mine!!!_" he growled ramming into me unforgivably.

I couldn't bare it anymore any thing I'd do anything for release, "I'm YOUR'S, Gaara!!! I'm YOUR'S!!!"

"Who?!?" he said pulling me down hard, "Who's are you? Tell them…Tell all." Eh commanded.

"I GAARA'S…Ugh..ugh..Huhaaa!!!GAAHAAARAA!!!" he gasped. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I was on the brink of passing out. "Gaara, please let me come…" I begged.

"So long as you remember," he was filling me up so good I was ganna come soon, "That I own you…remember the person giving you all this pleasure…the only one who will let you come! Ah lee…" he bit down on my soft spot on my shoulder and pushed into me so hard and so right that I came. He came to swelling inside me and exploding warm thick wetness inside me. I grinded my hips against him and sighed. Then with a growl and a yank of my chin he said "I can't stop loving you lee, I nev-"

And then I passed out.

Right now I wish I was anywhere else but here.

XXXAT HOMEXXX

I don't say anything to him once we reach home, I have to report to Tsunade tomorrow and I hadn't done any work all month.

I'm taking by surprise taken by surprise when a pair of lean arms are wrapped around me.

"Why'd you make me hurt you like that?" he said sincerely.

I instinctively put my hand to my shoulder where I got the bruise today by the crushing sand. "I'm sorry Lee, I just can't stand to see you with anybody else."

"It's okay Gaara, I forgive you." I smile as he kisses my aching shoulder. "Gaara…I love you." Dammit did I just say that. I can feel him smiking.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXCHAPTER FOURXXX

Gaara and lee

By 'l' frank

Disclaimer: I don't own sad fully or Gaara and lee'd be humping every opportunity they got.

~indicates characters P.O.V.~

~Rock Lee~

Dammit did I just say that?

He nuzzled into my neck and I could feel him grinning, he was pulling me into him. No mother fucking way was I about to sleep with him again. And tomorrow I have a report to give.

"I didn't mean to say that…" I said trying to push him off. But he was like gum in your hair stuck.

"but you did, you did lee and I'm so happy…" he bit me "Come to bed with me…" he pleaded.

"Gaara no i…it wasn't suppose to come out like that…it was old feelings talking…I can't take this right now, I have reports to write."

"does it matter? I mean I can just go in tomorrow and tell her I'm fine and so are you." He said standing up and pulling me along with him.

"Stop!!! Gaara-sama" I received a slap on my ass. Not like a tap or nothing open palm, full handed slap. Is he spanking me?

(2much4dis {laughs}: oh my Gawd a spanking Gaara? Really? I would have never seen it in you.)

(Gaara: I know, I'll explain myself later…right now I'm being perverted {Grins evilly})

(Lee: where's my say in this, it's my as on the line?)

He strutted over and dropped me on his bed. I landed hard on my stomach and suddenly was tied up from behind. When Gaara become such a hentai? He learned this crap from watching his perverted sister and brother. Damn you Kankuro, you've sealed my fate.

My hips were brutally forced up with a pillow placed under it and my head being held down all the while.

He left for a minute and then came back and pulled my pants down; exposing my ass. I must be red for my face felt like the sun was trying to become one with it and we were inside at night time. He rubbed his hands over it for a while before leaving yet again.

"Gaara…I have work to do…"

"so do I, but all work and no play makes lee a dull boy. Don't you think?" I heard a zipper and I panic squirming didn't help as it only succeeded in making me more uncomfortable and into making him laugh lightly. Gaara? LAUGH? Was this the Twilight Zone or something?

"stop struggling lee, you like it…well after this part." He said with a whack to my ass. Dammit that hurt.

I yelped and was rewarded by another whack, in fact every yelp I gave got a whack attached to it. He was having fun spanking me like some child, treating me as if I needed to be punished. And then just when I thought I was ganna cry from the humiliating punishment he slipped a finger into me…I was still stretched from our all too random accouter and the car incident that it actually felt good. For some reason more sensitive then usual.

"feel good yet lee?" I gasp bit my lip and try to shake my head.

"hmm no response huh? We'll have to try harder." The finger were ripped away from me (Against my will of course) and I was spanked brutally again. I had noticed something everytime I cried out I was hit harder, so I tested this theory and didn't make a sound. He of course caught on that I had caught on and decided to move forward with his plans.

I felt him leave again and the hot breathe and my welted ass. Before I knew what had happened he had parted my cheeks and started to fuck me vigorously with his tongue.

"Gaaahhhaaarraaa!!!" was all I managed to produce.

"shh lee, it gets better…" he rubbed something cold, and blunt, and veiny in between my crack. What veiny not a word. But it was.

It was a phallus, a toy phallus…and then once he realized I knew hat it was he pushed the slick thing inside me with no sympathy at all. Like he can read minds or something.

"like that, lee?" I can feel his smirk of victory. Okay you win…

"I gie I give, just do it already." I kick myelf at my weakness, Gai sensei I have failed you.

"what are you talking about?" he said slyly.

"you know damn well what it is I am speaking of Gaara, just take _it _out and out _yourself _in." I say emphasizing each word with a squeeze around the thing inside me.

"Take what out?" okay I am not humoring him tonight.

"Take the damn toy outta me!!!"

"what ever are you talking about lee?"

"Huh, fine, it would seem were playing this game…I won't ask you to y'know what me…but you should know two can play that game." I threaten; he answered that by pushing more of the toy into me, now it was erect on my prostate and blinding me properly. Dammit it felt like I had to pee.

He laughed silently and started to stroke it in and out quickly. I was trying to move my hips away form such punishment but the damn pillow he placed under me prevented me from much movement with my hips. My dick was leaking all into this pillow; I would have to take _another _shower after this.

"now what was it you were saying?" he questioned.

Like I said two can play that game, I would momentarily show him I stilled held some control over him as well.

"GaaAhhhaaara, more please, more…fuck me I want your big dick inside me. Filling me. Stretching me, I want you load in my mouth baby." I moaned. Bingo the toy was pulled out and I was flipped; with the pillow still under me my hips hung there for him to just plunge into me. Somehow he felt different form earlier…bigger yes, but not quite that. Um, I worked my way up to be sitting on my elbows and looked down to the place where we were connected. He had a cock ring one, not just one either…like seven.

"what lee, I don't wanna come just yet…ugh…your begging mad me so horny…" he started to slam into me in a brutal style and holding on to my hips so hard I was sure to have additional bruises.

"Gaahaaaahraaa!!! Fuck…more"

"more what? What is it that you want?" he whispered huskily.

"I want your dick…as well as your load…please take the ring off!!!" I cried out.

"what for it lee, I want you to come first…" he flipped me over on top of him and started to fuck me on his dick. I was tearing it felt so good, I could have come…ow wait I did.

Come poured all over Gaara chest, it was such a strong stream it shot a streak against his cheek. Gaara rolled over again and pushed both my legs against my chest and started fucking erratically. I was on the brink again, he grabbed my dick and started pumping.

"lee come again…" he begged and almost on command I did. Again and it poured all over me. He tensed up and still holding me in that position pulled out struggled to get the cock rings off one-handed and then finally when he was free on his restrains he pulled my head up by my hair.

I was stuck in an awkward position; my legs were held up by his hips my neck was being strained because he pulled me forward by my hair and my arms were still tied up.

"You're going to drink it all up, Lee. You wanted my load. So here you go, and it's a lot I can tell." Gaara said harshly, stroking himself ruthlessly.

I stuck out my tongue for him saliva was running down my chin and I was actually wanting him to do this. This felt slutty, but for some reason it turned me on. My eyes were half lidded, and I was still hot all over, "Give iht tho mhe ahlweady…"

"Ah…Lee I'm ganna come on your-" splatter majority of I hit my mouth but the other half was just a warm gooey puddle all over my face. He shuddered as he milked the last drops out and down on my chin. I swallowed the all too familiar load and gave a lick to his softening cock.

"Dammit, I seem to have made a mess of you…" he said coming down from his high, I was covered in his and my cum. It was messy but not entirely unwelcome.

"I'm sleepy…" I said droozily.

"Oi, you can't go to sleep…yet at least. As much as I love the sight of you covered in cum that's ganna be an even nastier mess to clean if you let it dry. So wake up and shower." He said lifting me and finally untying me. I fell like a dead weight; really I just wanted to sleep.

"You still taste good, your cum I mean…" I say out of nowhere he blushed and kneeled in between my leg.

"Thank you, you do too…"

"as much as I'd love to sit here and watch you two go at it again, I don't think that would be proper. I came to get that report Kazekage…" Neji said hanging upside down from the window ledge.

"Neji-san…." Suddenly I was reminded of what we just did. Omg, Neji just saw that. I turned red and sulked.

"I am sorry, it's on my desk…take them and leave." Gaara emphasized the word leave with a glare.

"As you wish Kazekage-sir, ow and lee, your report is due tomorrow so don't stay up too late. And try not to upset you stomach, you don't wanna puke in front of tsunade-chan." Neji teased and Gaara gave a growl and the report and Neji were gone. Neji would no doubt put that in his report to tsunade, and everything I said too.

I groaned and fell to my back with a sigh, this was going to be interesting.

XXXAT HOKAGE'S OFFICEXXX

~Gaara~

She slammed her fist into the table and pointed an accused finger at lee as she scolded him. I was bored to say the least what the fuck is it any of her business whether I fuck him or not? At least she wasn't yelling at me.

"And what the fuck is this? You write me a two page report full of crap, Neji said you ended up fucking the whole night…so this is a last minute hack job. And what the fuck if you ganna have sex don't do something that will wear him out Gaara!!! Look at your liaison!!! He's got bags as bad as yours and he looks like he's ganna barf, you made him swallow that didn't you!!??!! All that is bad for him you know, I knew using lee as your liaison was a bad idea!!! Look at my Ninja of Youth!!! Look at him he looks like he's a rag doll!!!" tsunade kept speaking but my attention was dragged to the door as a felt a familiar presence make himself known.

"Hey granny, if your ganna put lee's business out there, than at least say something interesting!!!" Naruto yelled busting through the door. Sasuke followed in soon afterwards. Hm. Naruto was one of the people I really wanted to see but couldn't upon getting here. I suppose Sasuke's been assigned as his personal ANBU as he was carefully making a shadow of protection around the shorter boy. Naruto was wearing the ridiculous Hokage hat and cloak.

"Naruto," I got up and walked over to the blonde Sasuke tensed but made no other move. I took the blonde into my arms and at first he struggled but then he stopped. Sasuke's eyebrow was flinching and he was struggling to just stand there. Oh so something is going on between him and my Naruto…I'll have to check up on this later.

Naruto started stroking my hair and he smiled and kissed it, "welcome back…Gaara… "

* * *

Okay this is my apology letter, literally. I write this to my fans for actually putting up with me not writing since whenever. Sorry and your welcome. This chapter scared me, I have never written dirty talk so…thoroughly and it was all such a rush. But I got to make Gaara spank lee, {smiles evilly}

Gaara: yeah I said I wanted to talk to you about that, I like the spanking but you should have gone into details {Sips tea} I would love to see how the ass looks like after my brutal game…

Lee: Gaaarrraaa, don't say such things.

2much4dis: why not it's true maybe you two can try it and tell me how it looks {sips tea, and grins evilly}

Gaara: good idea, I should have come up with that.

Lee: isn't any one ganna ask my opinion?

Gaara: okay, lee what do you think spanking or not?

Lee shakes his head vigorously.

Gaara: I think it was good; I got to spank him and watch him drink me up.

Lee: I am not that type of person, I'd never ask for his…load…in my mouth. {Blushes}

2much4dis: but you can do the scene see you did it just fine, talking dirty, looking dirty, and then you did it you drank that. {Shocked expression} and Gaara well that was all you but to make lee do such a thing…

Everyone stares at Gaara, 2much4dis laughs.

2much4dis: I knew you had it in you lee {Thumbs up extremely hard, wide sadistic grin}

2much4dis


	5. Chapter not

XXXChapter notXXX:

Discontinued…???

That's right folks I 2much4dis have discontinued working on this story.

NO! I still like it I just don't have the time and I'm tired of hearing everyone's crap about it. YES! It will be finished so don't try and ask me for it. NO! I won't be the one finishing it. YES! Uke-chan is finishing it…on her page it will come out again as GaaLee Love story or something like that edited and stuff. Her profile name is ultimate uke…she's mass-producing GaaLee story's for her own page. So check it out. NO! I will not delete the real story for the fact that that was my very first story ever!!!! I respect it a lot no matter what haters say. So enjoy and if you like hers better…idc. Oh and when I wrote this a year ago (happy one year of writing on fanfic!!!) I was one of the like twenty ppl with a GaaLee story. With a Gaara and Lee story at all. So shut up—I know what I meant when I wrote that! Sorry folks.

Love,

2much4dis.


End file.
